(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for selecting a wireless resource.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a combination of Internet technology with wireless communication networks has accelerated and popularization of smartphones has been generalized, traffic characteristics that are voice-centered have changed to data-centered characteristics
Therefore, data traffic has been explosively increased according to video data downloading, social network service (SNS), web accesses, and the like.
On the other hand, in terms of revenues of service providers, a profit margin of the service provider is not proportional to the explosion of traffic, which causes only an increase in network investment costs. Therefore, a proper charging structure capable of effectively realizing an increase in user costs according to traffic usage and satisfying quality of experience according to service grades of the user has been considered.
A background capable of realizing the above-mentioned effective charging structure depends on a non-linear relationship of characteristics in which objective quality of service (QoS) and subjective quality of experience (QoE) that is experienced by a user are not proportional to each other, and the subjective quality of experience (QoE) that is experienced by the user is not increased any more even though the object QoS is increased at a certain level or more.
Therefore, a method and a system capable of efficiently allocating network resources and radio resources utilizing nonlinearity between the object QoS and the subjective QoE and selecting various radio access technologies (RATs), that is, a base station satisfying an optimal subjective QoE of the user among base stations, are required. However, since a method for allocating a network and a wireless resource thus far allocates the resource and selects the radio access technology based on an objective quality reference, it is inefficient and the wireless resource is redundantly allocated, and the radio access technology (base station) is also not effective.
In addition, even in a fifth generation wireless communication network after a fourth generation wireless communication network accommodating various heterogeneous radio access technologies, a method for increasing the subjective quality of experience that is experienced by the user by preventing traffic from being concentrated on a specific radio access apparatus having excellent objective quality reference and effectively dispersing the traffic has been required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.